Millions of computer users utilize electronic mail (email) on a daily basis, in order to electronically send and receive messages. Email communications allow users to stay in touch with each other, and to communicate easily, rapidly, and in a non-expensive manner even if the users are located many miles apart from each other.
Some email services, sometimes referred to as “web-mail” services, are web-based and allow the user to utilize an Internet browser in order to access his email account. Other email services may allow the user to utilize an email application which may be installed on the user's personal computer, for example, in order to utilize the user's email account using Post Office Protocol 3 (POP3), using Internet Message Access Protocol (IMAP), or using other suitable email-related protocols or standards.
In some email services, e.g., in a web-mail service, the user may be required to enter his unique username (or his unique login-name, or his unique email address), as well as a password, in order to obtain access to his email account. Once the user logs-in to his email account, the user is able to read incoming email messages, compose new email messages and send them, reply to incoming email messages, forward email messages to third parties, perform search operations on email messages, manage or add or delete or edit personal contacts, move email messages between folders, and perform all other email-related operations.